El haberte conocido SXN
by Mato Tomato
Summary: Sasuke conoce a Naruto accidentalemte y al verse a sí mismo atraído por el carácter de Naruto termnina puesto en una serie de problemas con la familia del rubio, con su hermano mayor y con el novio de Naruto, Gaara. Yaoi


El haberte conocido  
Cap. 1

Iba por la calle, volteé a ver la entrada de un apartamento, ahí se encontraba un chico rubio parecía que esperaba a alguien. Volteó a ver en mi dirección, en seguida me sonrojé. Un chico muy lindo, llevaba una sudadera color gris y pantalones mezclilla con las bastillas dobladas. Llevaba los zapatos mal amarrados y el cabello alborotado.

De la entrada salió otro chico, cabellos rojos como sus carnosos labios, ojos turquesas reflejando un extraño aura abismal, rodeados por negras y profundas ojeras, vestía una camisa negra y pantalones negro, pulseras negras de púas y tres perforaciones en la oreja izquierda, todas con aretes en forma de aros.

Caminaron juntos agarrados de la mano. Era obvio que eran pareja, pero me sentía seriamente atraído al chico rubio. Íbamos en sentidos contrarios, él volteó a verme y bajé la mirada inmediatamente. Choqué contra él al cabo de unos segundos.

**-Cuidado por donde vas- me dijo con el rostro fruncido el pelirrojo.**

**-Sí, lo siento mucho, es mi culpa- respondí nerviosamente.**

**-Ah no te disculpes, fue mi culpa-dijo el rubio.**

**-Soy Sasuke Uchiha-me presenté.**

**-Soy Uzumaki Naruto y él es mi novio Gaara- me sonrió.**

**-¿Uchiha? Tu padre trabaja en la comisaría ¿no?-preguntó el pelirrojo.**

**-Sí, ese mismo.**

**-Un gusto- interrumpió Naruto.**

**-Igualmente-respondí-debo irme pero ha sido un gusto conocerlos a ambos.**

**-Claro.**

**-Adiós.**

Se notaba que no le había agradado al chico rojo, parecía ser que él era muy posesivo. Caminé de regreso a casa. Una vez ahí me senté a comer con mis padres y mi hermano mayor.

**-¿Cómo estuvo tu día Sasuke?-preguntó mi hermano mayor.**

**-Bien gracias, conocí a dos chico en la calle, Uzumaki y Gaara.**

**-¿Uzumaki?-interrumpió mi mamá-yo conozco a Kushina, es mi gran amiga. De hecho, este fin de semana vamos a comer en su casa.**

**-¿Todos?-preguntó papá con antipatía.**

**-Sí por educación. También tú Itachi.**

**-No puedo, tengo que trabajar.**

**-¡Dije que vamos todos!-insistió mamá.**

Era sábado lo cual significaba que mañana iríamos por la tarde. Después de comer Itachi y yo salimos a caminar por los jardines de la casa.  
Somos ricos, tenemos una mansión y un terreno enorme, voy a una escuela privada y tengo todo lo que quiero.

**-Cuéntame más acerca de tu amigo Uzumaki-pidió Itachi.**

**-Pues que se llama Naruto y su novio es Gaara. ¿Tú sabes algo de él?**

**-Eh recibido varios casos de vandalismo y la mayoría han sido de él. Su papá es el presidente pero ocupa otro apellido para no causar molestias a su esposa e hijo. Reprobó dos años, va a una escuela pública, su madre Kushina no trabaja.**

**-Sabes mucho de él.**

**-Su mamá siempre va por él a la comisaría.**

Naruto era todo una jotita. Al día siguiente mamá fue a comprar flores, papá peleaba con el espejo para decidir si se ponía corbata o suéter. Itachi iba y venía de su habitación a la mía cada vez con un pedazo diferente de comida en la boca. Yo buscaba entre mi ropa lo más viejo que tenía.  
Itachi optó por sentarse sobre mi cama, yo seguía en boxers.

**-Es extraño que no te decidas por qué ponerte. ¿Te gusta Naruto?**

**-¿Qué? Claro que no, tiene novio.**

Itachi se acercó a mi armario, cogió unos pantalones negros que ya estaban decolorados, fue a su habitación y regresó con una sudadera gris azulada oscura. Sacó mis botas militares cortas y me alborotó el cabello.

**-Ya tienes que ponerte.**

Mi hermano vestía unos pantalones carmín oscuro, zapatos negros y una camisa de manga larga negra, tenía las uñas pintadas de color negro y el cabello recogido en una coletas con los mechones sueltos a ambos lados del rostro. Me puse los pantalones y la sudadera cerrada hasta la mitad de mi torso desnudo.  
Fuimos en auto, papá optó por dejar la corbata en casa y mamá lo regañó. Al llegar a su casa me impresioné de que no era una casa enorme, en cambio, era una casa humilde y moderna, no era muy grande tampoco muy pequeñas. En la entrada se encontraba su papá saludando. Era un hombre rubio de cabellos un poco largos, los ojos muy azules y alegres, tenía la piel blanca con tonos anaranjados en algunas partes. Su madre salió a recibirnos, ella tenía el cabello rojo extremadamente largo, creo yo hasta las pantorrillas, su piel también era blanca y tenía una sonrisa un tanto aterradora. Al entrar vi que era una casa bastante moderna, el suelo era de madera oscura y las paredes blancas con cuadros y objetos colgando sobre ellas. Tenían una pequeña fuente, los sillones eran de cuero negro y tenían una televisión grande colgando de la pared.

**-¡Naruto baja ya! Acaban de llegar los invitados-gritaba Kushina hacia las escaleras.**

Decidí quedarme parado junto a Itachi con los brazos cruzados, al poco rato bajó el chico rubio, venía vestido muy parecido a ayer y los zapatos seguían mal amarrados. Tenía la sudadera amarrada a las caderas y su camisa era blanca.

**-Él es mi hijo Naruto y él mi esposo Minato -nos presentó amablemente.**

**-Ellos son mis hijos, Itachi y Sasuke-nos presentó mamá.**

Ambos saludamos con la mano y asentimos con la cabeza. Una vez en la mesa, Itachi me jugó una mala broma.

**-Naruto, me comentó mi hermanito que ya se conocían.**

**-Sí, tropezó contra mí en la calle- dijo sin interés.**

**-Seguro que lo hizo a propósito, le gustan los chicos rubios.**

**-Eso no es cierto, ¡Itachi-baka!**

Todos en la mesa rieron, miré los ojos de su papá, me atraparon como un hechizo. Eran muy azules y reflejaban cierta madurez. Al terminar de comer me ofrecí de ayuda para recoger la mesa, Minato también recogía los platos. Ambos nos encontrábamos en la cocina, se acercó mucho a mí, demasiado cerca, sentía mi rostro acalorándose, acercó sus manos y tomó los platos que yo cargaba.

**-Estás temblando, mejor te ayudo.- me dedicó una sonrisa sincera.**

**-Claro gracias-dije titubeando.**

Rápidamente entré al baño, estaba sudando y temblaba pesadamente. Comencé a hiperventilar y el aire que salía de mi boca era helado. No entendía qué estaba mal en mi cuerpo, sentía calambres en el estómago.  
Salimos al jardín trasero, ahí nos encontrábamos casi todos sentados, Kushina y mamá platicaban y reían cómodamente, papá e Itachi conversaban del trabajo y Naruto tenía los audífonos puestos, se notaba que no se sentía cómodo con la situación.

**-¿Sasuke podrías ayudarme a traer los vasos?-se dirigió a mí Minato.**

**-S-sí, con gusto.**

Una vez en la bodega, Minato sin voltear a verme comenzó a sacar los vasos.

**-Dime Sasuke, ¿estudias?**

**-Sí, estudio en la privada.**

Se volteó y por lo estrecho de la bodega quedó enfrente de mí, el vaso resbaló de sus manos, se agachó para recoger el vaso, levantó el rostro quedando a la altura de mi entrepierna.

**-Quiero cambiar a Naruto ahí. ¿Es buena escuela?**

**-S-si señor.-otra vez tenía el rostro sonrojado.**

Se levantó con rapidez, posó una mano sobre mi mejilla con sus dedos jugando discretamente con mi oreja. Siguió recogiendo vasos y me dio unos cuanto a mí. Salimos al jardín de nuevo. Minato se sentó a platicar con papá e Itachi, yo me senté junto a Naruto intentando disimular la incomodidad dentro de mis pantalones. Naruto me ignoró por completo, comencé a jugar con mis dedos ignorando mi agitado corazón. Después de unos minutos, Naruto se quitó un audífono y volteó a verme con semblante serio.

**-Mi papá se puso a jugar contigo, ¿cierto?**

**-¿A-a qué te refieres?-pregunté nervioso.**

Me tomó de la mano y caminamos al otro lado del jardín que estaba separado por una pared compuesta de piedras beige pequeñas. Del otro lado había una banca color madera oscura barnizada, Naruto me sentó ahí y él se sentó frente a mí sobre el suelo, comenzó a desabrochar mi cinturón y mis pantalones.

**-¡¿Qué haces?!-pregunté aterrado.**

**-Te ayudo a evitar incomodidades.**

**-Pero no pedí ayuda.**

**-Agradece lo que hago.**

Sacó mi miembro de mis boxers, lo tomó en manos y comenzó a masturbarlo ligeramente, frotó con su palma la punta haciéndome sentir demasiado frágil, intensificó el contacto para luego sujetarlo con una mano y lamer un costado de mi miembro totalmente erecto, lo engulló y comenzó a subir y bajar rítmicamente su cabeza de manera que mi cuerpo tuviese la sensación de estar penetrando algo.  
Odiaba admitirlo pero se sentía increíble, dio un pequeño beso en la punta y volvió a meterlo en su boca, alcancé mi clímax y me vine dentro de él. De las comisuras de sus labios salieron pequeños flujos de mi semen y su saliva. Yo me encontraba sudando un poco e hiperventilando con pesadez.

**-¿Mejor?-preguntó Naruto inexpresivamente.**

**-G-gracias-murmuré estas palabras dejando mi orgullo caer al infierno y arder sin piedad.**

Naruto se levantó del suelo y con su mano limpió el restante de sus labios. Me abroché los pantalones y el cinturón rápidamente, me miró a los ojos.

**-Intenta no estar solo con mi padre.**

**-Gracias por la advertencia.**

Se sentó a un lado y me invitó a escuchar música con él, me puse un audífono y él el otro, nos quedamos mirando a la nada mientras el día pasaba lentamente ante nuestros ojos, la música nos aislaba del mundo exterior y yo no tenía oposición alguna. Conforme pasaron las horas Naruto se quedó dormido sobre mi hombro. Su papá caminó a donde estábamos y con el hombro desperté a Naruto.

**-Aquí están, ¿eh? Sasuke, tus padres ya se van-Minato sonreía bobaliconamente.**

**-Gracias, adió Naruto, hasta luego señor Uzumaki.-**_**enfaticé Uzumaki por alguna razón. Alcancé a Itachi y a mis padres, nos subimos al auto y regresamos a casa, me quedé dormido sobre Itachi con la noche arrasando con mis oscuros pensamientos.**_


End file.
